Mask of Revolution
by WhiteRose-Aki
Summary: A shy girl becomes the leader of the Phantom Thieves and must uncover the conspiracy in order to free the world and overcome her quiet and shy nature.
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to my first Persona fanfic. I had so many ideas for this, first making it a HP/P5 crossover with the Golden Trio becoming part of the thieves, but I couldn't think of how to make it work or make sense. So I saw fan art of P5's protag as a female, and thought maybe I could try to do something similar to P3P expect not have the female character not just be a feminine version of the male character. Just gonna have to wait and see what happens.

Summary: A shy young girl is arrested and transfers to Shujin Academy where she discovers to enter a mysterious world and the power to steal and change hearts. Aided by her new friends and a strange creature named Morgana, this girl will uncover the truth of a strange conspiracy and try to free herself and the world from the masks that they are forced to wear.

Pairings: We'll see

Disclaimer: I don't know anything expect the MC. Persona 5 and everything within the story belongs to Atlus, my only property is Yuri.

* * *

Mask of Revolution

 _The world is not as it should be._

 _It's filled with distortion,_

 _and 'ruin' can't no longer be avoided._

 _These who oppose fate and desire change..._

 _From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters._

 _You are the Trickster..._

 _Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion._

Prologue

There was a tense feeling in the night air as a helicopter flew to a large casino within the city of Tokyo, within the grand casino, all the participants were worried and concerned as the alarms were going off and security was running around, looking for something. Hidden above the casino patrons, a figure jumped from the pillars, chandeliers, and railings, hiding in the shadows and moving from every hiding location to keep themselves hidden. The patrons were concerned there was something unknown and dangerous in the casino.

When the security guards came into the room to find their target, something hopped onto a chandelier, turning and revealing itself against the moon light through a skylight, it was a young woman, wearing a thief-like attire with a mask over her eyes and carrying a silver suitcase. One of the casino customers saw her standing on the chandelier, which got the attention of the security guards who notified the rest of the guards.

Making sure the guards got a good look at her, she turned and disappeared, jumping onto another chandelier, she heard a boyish voice over a radio, "Good. Now get running!"

"This is our only chance!" A boy's voice said on the radio.

A girl's voice spoke, "Stay calm! You can get away now!"

"We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end." Another girl's voice said.

Suddenly, there was a gurgled transmission, "suspects... not... confirmed... hold... your... positions..."

The girl's voice wondered, "Hmm? What was that?"

"Don't worry about us!" The boyish voice spoke. "Just concentrate on getting away!"

The woman nodded, running and jumping on the hanging displays as well as getting the attention of the guards, heading toward a balcony at the end of the path. While she ran on the hanging displays, the boyish voice said, "But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move. Nice work as usual, Dragon."

However while she was running to the other side of the room, shouting, "There she is!" 'Damn it.' The woman, Dragon thought, running to the balcony at the end of her path. As he began to run again, the boyish voice spoke again, "Ok, the enemy's focus is on her. Looks like the rest of us can slip away."

As soon as Dragon reached the balcony and hopped over the railing, two of the guards tried to block her path, changing into imposing masked creatures, one appearing behind her. The girl's voice from before said, "Take 'em down, Dragon!"

Dragon smiled, nodding and jumped on the creature, ripping the mask off and the creature changed into a bull/human hybrid machine. Getting into a fighting stance, Dragon wielded a short sword in her hand as a weapon. Standing to face the monster in front of her, the girl's voice spoke, "Comparing power levels... No threat. Get 'them, Dragon!"

Nodding, Dragon held her mask which lit with blue fire and summoned a tall winged being behind her who used a strange power, once the monster was defeated, the boyish voice said, "Good, you defeated them with ease!"

"More of them?!" The girl's voice said, shocked. "Be careful!" As more appeared, Dragon dodged a attack, jumping back to a higher floor. The voice said, "Dragon, behind you! Go through that door!"

Looking behind her, Dragon ran through a fire escape door, heading into a storage area. The girl's voice said, "You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!" "Dude, can she even hear us?!" Another boy's voice asked, Dragon kept quiet, thinking, 'Of course I can. Idiot...' "Don't worry, I'm picking up everyone's voices." The girl's voice said. "Just go, Dragon!" Dragon nodded, just happy to know the others are safe.

She ran through the room, into a dark hallway, hiding behind a corner as she saw through a window one of the guards tried to find her, keeping quiet as the guard spoke, "Where'd they go?! Damn it! I can't confirm the intruder's location." 'Alright, their focus is on everyone else.' Dragon thought. 'I hope they all found a safe place to hide and escape.' After seeing the guard leave, Dragon began to run but she had to stop as the girl said, "Up ahead! Stop!"

At the end of the hallway, there was another guard looking for her as well, the girl's voice said, "This is bad! Hide, Dragon". Waiting behind a storage box, Dragon looked and saw the guard, the girl's voice whispered, "You'll never get away if you just keep fighting. Hide in the shadows and sneak past when you see an opening!" Dragon nodded and almost impossibly moved to the different shadows in the room, getting closer to the guard.

She listened in on the guard talking on his walkie, "Hey, are you sure she came this way? ... Understood, I will continue the search." Waiting til the guard ran past her, the girl's voice said, "Now's your chance! Run for the stairs!" Dragon stepped out and ran up the stairs, carefully running to the window of the control room, looking inside and seeing the workers were busy trying to find her. Since they were busy, she ran past the control room who were also looking to find and get her companions.

She ran up the stairs of the fire escape, getting followed by the guards who were catching up on her trail. Finding a door, she entered to find that she was at the entrance, with her exit point being straight ahead of her with a large space between her and her destination.

The girl's voice said, "Something wrong? The exit should be up ahead."

"You mean, through there?" Dragon asked, the voice said, grumbling, "That's just how it is. After that commotion, the bottom floor's completely closed off. Can you make it?!" Seeing as the distance between her and her pursuers was getting shorter as the guards slowly inched toward her with their guns out, Dragon said, "Gonna have to."

She jumped onto the railing, running on the railing to the huge stained glass window on the other end. Looking at the guards, she said with a smile, "See you later!" before jumping to the window, crashing through the glass into the sky. The girl's voice said, "What a showoff. You're so reckless, you know that?"

Landing on the ground as the glass pieces fell around her, Dragon stood and gasped as a dozen lights and armored police appeared, she thought, 'Damn it!' "Enemies, here?!" The girl's voice shouted, shocked. "These readings... It can't be!"

"What's wrong?!" The boy's voice asked, worried. "What happened?!" "An ambush?!" The girl's voice noted. The boyish voice said, "Dragon, can you handle this?!"

Hearing the order of the police to capture, Dragon ran to a fire escape ladder jumping up and grabbing a rung and hoping to climb away as well as having a smile on her face, but there was police forces who were waiting at the top of the ladder and hit her with a ladder, causing her from the ladder.

As she fell to the ground, the police surrounded her to hold her down, one actually holding her down. One knelt to her, saying, "Didn't expect to find some kid. You have your teammate to thank for it. You were sold out." 'What?' Dragon thought, confused and groaned as she was cuffed, then getting taken to the police station and changed out of her thief outfit, getting her mug shot taken and going to a interrogation room for questioning.

However, when she entered the interrogation room, Dragon was given a needle with a strange liquid in it and she was knocked out. Looking at the unconscious girl in front of them, someone spoke, "Guess the drug was too strong... Wake her up!"

Getting water splashed on her after being drugged, Dragon gasped, now wearing a school uniform, which included a black blazer with a beige colored turtleneck shirt along with a red and black pleated skirt which had a pair of black carpi-length leggings underneath and black shoes and looking badly beaten.

With the mask off, it was seen that Dragon was a lovely young woman behind her bruises, she had shoulder length dark brown hair tied back into a braid and light blue eyes, a hair pin with the design of a white feather was in her hair, clipped near her right ear. Though her braided hair was now a mess due to her many injuries and bruises while her hair pin was tilted and nearly falling out. She tried to gain her bearings, looking around, her surroundings being too hazy as a person said, "No dozing off."

At that moment, Dragon realized that she was cuffed and unable to move from the chair. Seeing her trying to move with her hands cuffed, the man said, "You still don't get it, do you? Give it up!", giving her a hard kick to the face and having her fall to the ground, still being cuffed and coughing.

The officer put his foot on her head, "Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot?" 'Another shot?' Dragon thought and saw the needle then looked around, seeing the camera and wondering if the video footage could used for something. Looking at the camera, the officer teased, saying, "Huh? What about the camera? Are you thinking it can be used for video evidence?" He picked up Dragon by her hair and she kept quiet.

Angered by her silence, the man said, tossing her to the ground, "Didn't you hear my question? Answer!" He kicked her in the stomach and she coughed violently, gasping for air.

Taking a clipboard, the officer went over her crimes, "Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons... Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works. To think that all those crimes were led by a punk like this. And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it, huh?"

Dragon thought, 'Was I having fun? I can't remember. Everything is so hazy.' "You should know your place." The officer said, shaking his head.

Getting her hands uncuffed and tossed onto her bottom, Dragon rubbed her wrists and looked as she was handed the clipboard, the officer told her , "Sign here. It's a confession under your name." "I understand." Dragon said, taking the clipboard. Before giving the pen to her for to sign, "Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece. We're going to make you understand... One must take full responsilibity for their actions..."

Taking the pen, Dragon signed her name as Yuri Saito. 'That's right, my name is Yuri Saito.' She thought as she handed the clipboard back.

Outside the interrogation room, a woman from the Prosecutor's Office appeared, having long grey hair despite her youthful look along with reddish brown eyes and wearing a black business suit, walking to the interrogation room. But the detective outside stopped her, saying, "Excuse me, but this area's off-"

"I'm Nijima from the Public Prosecutors Office." The woman said. The detective questioned that, "The Prosecutors Office? What bussiness do you have here?" "Just let me through, it's urgret." Nijima said, rubbing her nose. "There's something I need to confirm with the suspect." "Nijima-san, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction." The detective pointed out to her. "Besides..."

Another detective appeared, walking up behind her, "Are you Presecutor Sae Nijima? There's a call from your director. Hurry and get it over. To be frank, you're being an inconvinence." Sae pulled out her smartphone as she heard it and put it to her ear.

"I thought I ordered you to stand by." The director said with a sigh. Sae retorted, "I'm responsible for this case, yet I'm not even allowed a interrogation?!" "I'm calling because I knew you'd bring it up." The director responded.

"I will not be convinced unless I can confirm it for myself." Sae said, determined to figure whatever it was she needed to. "This is MY case."

"Good luck to you then." The director told her with another sigh. "I wouldn't be expecting much though."

After she put her phone, the detective said, "Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can't permit you to talk with her for long." Sae sighed upon hearing that, the detective added, "It's for your own sake. Her methods are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it's safe to simply meet and speak with her."

"I understand..." Sae said, nodding her head. Then she went to the interrogation room, entering.

Stepping into the room and seeing the condition of her client, Sae sighed, sitting at the table and said, "I didn't execpt it'd be you. You'll be answering my questions this time." Looking around, she saw the needle that was used on Yuri. She whispered, "Those bastards..."

"Can you hear me?" She asked, leaning forward. "It seems you've been through a lot. Almost anything can happen here and I can't stop them. That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I don't have much time either. What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution. It's because I couldn't figure out the method."

"Of course you couldn't..." Yuri said, weakly. Sae smiled, "True. There's no way I'd be convinced of such a... 'world' just by reading the reports. It seems you're coherent. When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another's heart? Now tell me your account of everything. Start from the very beginning."

Putting a hand to her head, Yuri closed her eyes and suddenly heard a young voice talking to her as a blue butterfly appeared, "You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly a unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you. I beg you... Please overcome this game... and save the world... The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds - the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day... when the game began half a year ago... For the sake of your world's future... as well as your own... you must remember..." 'That day, half a year ago...' Yuri thought.

-April 9th, 20XX-

Waking up as though she was having a long nap, Yuri looked around as she was sitting on the train to her new home, Shibuya. The voice on the radio saying that the next stop was the last stop, and the passengers needed to transfer here for the subway lines. Yuri was wearing a pair of half-rimmed glasses and sighed, thinking about something. Her mind flashed back to a night where she saw a drunken man tried to assault a woman and she called out for help.

Yuri barely touched the man who fell to the ground and hit his head, but in his drunken stupor, the man threatened to sue her and she was arrested. Shaking her head, Yuri overheard some school girls, "What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?"

"It's the truth!" Her friend said. The person said, "To a person though? That's gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don't you?"

'People experiencing mental shutdowns?' Yuri thought. 'That's odd. How is that even possible? Well, it doesn't matter.'

So after witnessing that, the train stopped in Shibuya and Yuri got off, looking at the map on her phone for directions to where she would be staying for the year. Stepping into Shibuya Crossing, Yuri saw the people who were walking through the scramble crossing and was awed. She thought, 'This is so much different from my town.'

Then she heard something and looked at her phone, seeing something odd. It was a app icon of a eye with a star, it was red and black with the black almost exploding around the eye, suddenly the app got bigger. Confused, Yuri tried to tap it but nothing seemed to happen til she heard and saw all activity around her come to a stop. Scared, Yuri began to shake and saw a blue flame in the distance which changed into a winged creature with fiery red eyes and mouth smile at her, before seeing herself with a crazed smile and yellow eyes.

Suddenly, all activity started up again and Yuri stopped shaking, as though what happened was only a vision. She looked back at her phone and saw the app, now to the small size. 'What the?' Yuri thought. 'I didn't install this. Better trash it.' So she pressed the app and placed it in her phone's trash.

'That was weird.' She thought, heading to the subway and stepping on the train. Yuri kept quiet, looking out the window at all the passing buildings she saw til the train stopped at Yongen-Jaya. Yuri held her school bag as she stepped out of the train and walked up to the back streets of the area. Looking around, it seemed the area was mostly full of alleyways with various shops around. Yuri looked at her phone and thought, 'Okay, from today on, someone named Sojiro Sakura will be my caretaker. Let's see, his home should be in the back street of the residential area.'

Putting her phone away, Yuri walked for a bit and saw a officer. "Um, officer, excuse me?" She said nervously. The officer looked at her, asking, "Yes?"

"I'm looking for this address, can you please give me directions?" Yuri asked, showing him the address and trying to be polite.

"You want to get the residence at this address?" The officer asked, Yuri shyly nodded. The officer thought and said, "It's in a alley a bit further back. Take a right after that apartment with the stairs." "Thank you." Yuri said, bowing and turned to walk.

She walked down the street and saw the apartment with stairs that the officer told her about, Yuri thought, 'So this is the apartment with the the stairs. So, turn right just past here.' She walked a bit further and turned right, her ears hearing something between two people. She kept to herself and walked to a two-story house. Looking at the nameplate, the kanji read 'Sakura'.

'So this must be his house.' Yuri thought. Taking a breath, she pressed the door bell but after a few minutes, nothing happened. Yuri thought, 'Is he not home? It doesn't seem like there's anyone home but I don't recall hearing he had others living with him.'

"Looks like no one's home." A voice said, making Yuri jump. She turned and saw a delivery man, she asked, "Do you know where I can find Sojiro Sakura?" "Yeah, Sakura-san's usually at his cafe around this time." The deliveryman said, Yuri asked, "And where is his cafe?" "Well, Leblanc's in the back alley so I should make my other deliveries first." The deliveryman told her. Yuri thought and nodded.

'I must have past it while walking to Sakura-san's house.' She thought, walking out of the alley and down the street, pasting the officer and turned left. She walked down the alley to a cafe with the banner that read 'coffee&curry Leblanc'. 'It looks like this is Leblanc.' Yuri thought, taking a breath and grabbing the handle of the door, stepping into the cafe.

The cafe was a quaint little shop, the shelves behind the counter filled with containers of different kinds of coffee beans and there were some on the counter along the cash register and a yellow phone. A middle-aged man in a pale pink shirt, pale khakis with white loafers, and a black apron was holding the newspaper while most of the booths were empty with a elderly couple in the middle booth. A TV near the kitchen area was on, the host on the show said, "A public transit bus was driven an opposing line with its customers still in it! The citizens can't live in peace if this keeps up!"

'There's no real peace...' Yuri thought as a elderly man spoke, "How frightening." "What could be going on?" The elderly woman asked. "Didn't something similar happen just the other day?"

However, the middle-aged man was focused on the crossword puzzle, "Hmm, vertical is... the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls..." Yuri kept quiet and tried to speak, but the middle-age man saw her and said, "Oh, right... They did say that was today." He tossed the newspaper on the counter and stood up.

The elderly couple also stood up, the elderly man said, "We'll be going on. The payment's on the table." "Thanks for coming." The middle-aged man said, the elderly man said, "This place is in the back alley, so there's no worries of a car crashing in here." "A what now?" The middle-aged asked, confused.

The elderly man said, "There's been a string of rampage accidents, you know. I just hope that none happen around here." 'A string of rampage accidents?' Yuri thought. 'Could it be connected to the mental shutdown thing I heard earlier?' "It's none of my concern." The middle-aged man said. The elderly man laughed and said, "We'll see you next time." Yuri stepped out of the way as to let the elderly couple leave and looked at the middle-aged man.

With a sigh, the middle-aged man scratched his head, "Four hours for just a single cup of joe." Then he looked at Yuri, he asked, "So, you're Yuri?"

"Yes, sir." Yuri said, bowing. "My name is Yuri Saito." Standing, she asked, "Um, do you know where I can find Sakura-san?" "Yeah," the middle-aged man said. Then he smiled, "I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year." "Then, please take care of me." Yuri said, bowing again. Sojiro looked surprised and said, "I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show turn, but you're the one, huh?"

"Have you been told?" Sojiro said. "A customer of mine and your parents know each other and- well, not that that matters. Follow me..."

He led her to the back and up the stairs to the attics, which was cluttered, dusty, and filled with junk. Yuri sweatdropped, Sojiro said, "This is your room. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed. You look like you wanna say something." "Well, no offense, but I wasn't expecting it to be this big." Yuri said. Sojiro said, "It's up to you to clean up the rest. I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble."

Yuri nodded, Sojiro said, "I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injuries, then sued you, right?" "Right..." Yuri said, quietly and looking down. Sojiro sighed, "That's what you got for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?"

"That's wrong!" Yuri said, suddenly angry and crying with her tears running down her face. "I barely touched him! He was so drunk, he fell and hit his head! But he was so drunk... this happened to me..." She quieted down, and continued to let her tears fall til they stopped. Thought a bit taken back, Sojiro calmed himself and continued, "Well, now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which you parents also approved. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass."

However, Yuri kept quiet, looking down. Sojiro sighed, feeling bad for what he said, then continued, "It's best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know." Yuri nodded, Sojiro told her, "Behave yourself for a year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted." "Probation, huh?" Yuri said. Sojiro nodded, "It's the word that applies to you. Your sentence lasts until next spring, right? That's why you're gonna be here for the coming year. Cause any problems and you'll be sent straight to juvie. We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow."

"That's right." Yuri said, looking at her uniform. "I'm already wearing the school uniform. So the name of the school is Shujin?" "Shujin Academy-the school you'll be attending." Sojiro said, nodding. "We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There's rarely a place that'll accept someone like you, you know. What a waste of my Sunday..." Yuri looked down again and kept quiet, feeling bad. Sojiro scratched his cheek and said, "Well, your 'luggage' arrived, I left them over there." He pointed to the box of her stuff on the floor.

Afterward, he headed back downstairs but not before patting her on the head. Taking some time to calm down, Yuri looked around and thought to herself, 'So, from today for a year, I'll be living here... Sojiro-san could at least have cleaned up the attic a little. Better check the storage that was sent.' She checked the box on the floor, and found her clothes, and basic necessities. So she decided to change into more comfortable clothes, wearing a creme yellow shirt with a off-the-shoulder neckline, a silver unzipped coat, dark blue jean pants, and brown sneakers.

Looking around, Yuri breathed and rolled up her sleeves, starting to clean up the attic. She mopped the floor, cleared all the dusts, cleaned the sheets on the bed, cleaned off the table and the sofa, even opened a space to place her luggage. By the time she finished, Yuri looked outside and thought, 'Looks like I've been cleaning for a while. It's already late.' She saw Sojiro come from the stairs and he looked shocked.

"What the heck?" He said, surprised. "I heard you making all sorts of noise up here but I didn't think you were cleaning." Yuri looked embarrassed. Sojiro looked around and nodded with a smile, "Actually, the place doesn't look too bad. Thought it's natural you'd want to keep your room tidy. Why don't you go to bed for tonight? You don't have anything better to be doing, right? I'm going to close up shop and get out of here myself."

"I won't be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?" Sojiro said. Yuri nodded, looking at him. He turned and left, Yuri breathed, thinking, 'Well, this is going to be my room for a year. Might as well as get changed and go to bed.'

Changing into a faded white long sleeve shirt and a pair of rose red lounge pants and letting her hair down along with putting her glasses and hair pin on a box next to her bed, Yuri laid on the bed. 'First, arrested, then, the trial...' She thought. 'And now a criminal record... I just can't let go of that... That day... I had to head home early...' She closed her eyes and thought back to that day.

-Flashback-

Running home down the street, Yuri stopped for a moment to catch her breath. 'Maybe I should have stopped to get a drink or something.' She thought, before hearing someone.

"Just get in the car." The gruff male voice ordered.

"Stop it!" A woman shouted.

Yuri bit her lip, thinking, 'I know I shouldn't but I'm so close.' Taking a deep breath, she walked down the street as the voices grew louder.

"How dare you cross me!"

"Stop it! Let me go!"

Yuri saw a bald man with a goatee, looking drunk, holding a woman's arm and trying to force her into a car. The woman struggled against his grip, "No!" "Don't give me that shit!" The man said, Yuri was looking worried cause the man was obviously drunk and bothering the woman who clearly wanted nothing to do with him.

"Ow! P-please, stop..!" The woman cried. Yuri groaned, 'I can't stand by and ignore this. I have to help!'

She ran toward them, the man scoffed, "What a waste of time... You think you're worth causing me trouble? Huh?"

"I-I'll call the police!" The woman said, scared.

"Tch, call them if you want." The man scoffed. "The police are my bitches. They're not gonna take you seriously." 'What does this man think he is?' Yuri thought, looking worried.

"No..." The woman sobbed. "Stop...!"

Hearing the sirens, the drunk man groaned, "Someone called the cops, huh? Get in the car! Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!" Then he saw Yuri, who was looking scared. He said, "What're you looking at? Get outta my face! This ain't a show. Get lost, kid." He turned to the woman, "See? This is all because you're so damn slow!"

-End Flashback-

Opening her eyes and sighing as she looked at the ceiling after recalling the memory, Yuri heard her phone beeped and she grabbed it from the box that she set next to the bed as a table. She looked surprised as she looked at the screen of her phone. The strange app she had seen earlier returned to her.

'That's the strange looking app I found this morning.' She thought. 'The icon looks so creepy, almost like a eye. I thought I had deleted it though.'

So she put the app back in her trash and yawned, rolling onto her side and falling asleep.

* * *

There's the end of the prologue. Since this is my first attempt at trying to write a written version of a game that can clock at 150 hours max, I may need some help for where to end a chapter, so how long would you like this story to be? A single chapter covering the Social Links and about two chapters to cover exploring the Palaces and fighting the bosses? Or several chapters to explore everything?

Btw, the name I chose, the name Yuri has several meanings along with the meaning 'lily', like 'reason', 'exist', and 'to help', depending on the kanji and in Buddhist religion, the water lily symbolizes resurrection, purity, spontaneous generation, and divine birth. Her last name, Saito, the first character of the kanji for it conveys purity while the second character means wisteria, and the wisteria symbolizes endurance, longevity, exploration, releasing burdens, and victory over hardships. So take the meanings of the names in your way.

Please, R&R if you enjoy the story. I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	2. Awakening

I am back with a new chapter and well, it's kinda long. So bear with me as I am treading very dangerous water while writing this story, also be patient, I have other stories to write too so there's that. Thanks to everyone who chose to follow or favorite.

Mr nod - Thanks, I'll try out some of what you said. But Yuri's PT attire isn't the same as Joker's so she has a different code name than him, she's not just a female version of him really.

Disclaimer, all I own is Yuri, Persona 5 belongs to Atlus.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Awakening

Waking up, Yuri gasped and found herself dressed in the familiar attire of the black and white prisoner garb with her hands clasped in chains, the sounds of a chain swinging nearby with water dripping somewhere nearby. Wherever she was, it had velvet colored walls. Yuri swung her legs over the bed and put her hand to her head.

'How did I get here?' She thought, confused and dazed. 'What is this place? Why am I in chains?'

Suddenly, there was a chuckle and she turned to see a pair of twin girls walk in front of her wearing matching prison guard outfits, they had platinum blond hair, one had her hair tied back into a braid and the other had her hair in side buns, the one with the braided hair had a eye patch over her left eye with her hat having the letters 'O-Y-O-O' while the one with hair buns had a eye patch over her right eye with her hat having the letters 'X-M-R-N'. They both wore a black band on their left arm. The striking thing about them was their golden eye and that they looked a mirror of each other.

When Yuri stood, the girls took a step closer to each other and she was confused. When she tried to take a step forward, that's when Yuri discovered that she had a chain around her ankle attached to a heavy ball. 'What...?' She thought, more confused then ever.

Slowly, she made her way to her cell door covered in chains and grabbed the bars, the two girls kept quiet and stepped aside to reveal the prison master, Yuri gasped. Sitting at a desk in the middle of the room was a older man with a bald head and white hair on the sides of his head, he wore a black suit with white gloves. He had a long nose, pointed ears and almost bugling bloodshot eyes. He merely held out a hand as he spoke in the deepest voice she had heard, "Trickster... Welcome to my Velvet Room."

'Trickster?' Yuri thought. 'Velvet Room? What is going on?'

"So you've come to, Inmate." The girl with the hair buns said. Yuri looked confused.

The girl with the braid said, "The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream."

'So is this just a dream?' Yuri thought. The girl with the hair buns shouted, "You're in the presence of our master! Stand up straight!"

Looking at the man at the desk, he said, "Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well."

'What contract is he talking about?' Yuri thought.

Igor continued to talk, "I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."

"What important matters?" Yuri asked.

Taking a look around at the room, Igor said, "Still, this is a surprise... The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a 'prisoner' of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

"Ruin?" Yuri asked. "Are you kidding me? What are you talking about?"

Igor gave her a pireceing glare, "I speak of the end to everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be 'rehabilitated'. Rehabilitaed toward freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin... Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

"Well, I'd rather avoid ruin." Yuri said, giving her honest opinion.

"Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation." Igor said. Seeing the twin girls turn to face her again, Igor said, "Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline, to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here."

"Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like." Caroline said, holding a baton behind her back.

"The duty of warden is to protect inmates." Justine said, as she held a clipboard by her side. "We are also your collaborators. That is, if you remain obedient."

"I shall explain the roles of those two at another occasion." Igor said as the two girls turned back to face him. "Now then, it seems the night is waning... It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually..."

At that moment, a bell began to ring and Caroline said, "Time's up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep."

Yuri looked at her and tried to move the bars, suddenly waking up in the real world. She gasped for air and sat up on the bed, putting her hand to her head. After taking some time to realize that she was back in the real world, she got dressed in the Shujin school uniform, tying her hair in its regular braid, clipping her hair pin in its usual spot, and lastly putting her glasses on. 'What a strange dream...' She thought.

'What was that all about?' Yuri pondered. 'Ruin... Rehabilitation... What does that even mean?'

"Looks like you're up." Sojiro said, walking up. She looked at him, seeing him wearing a white blazer over his shirt and a white trilby with a red, white, and blue strap on it. He looked at her and "Well then, let's go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer."

"Right," Yuri said, nodding.

"The school you're attending is in the Aoyama district." Sojiro told her. "It'll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I'll drive you there, but just for today. Let's go."

So she walked with him to his car and he drove her to the Aoyama district, the car ride there being awkwardly quiet as she didn't say anything and thinking about her strange dream while Sojiro wasn't sure what to say in order to cheer her up. She looked out the window, looking at the buildings and made notes on her phone for what to look for when she started to take the route to head for school.

Soon enough, they arrived at the district and Sojiro parked his car, leading Yuri to the imposing school she would be attending the next day. She looked at the school and took a breath, Sojiro looked at her and said, "Do me a favor and behave yourself, all right? Don't get me wrong - I don't care what happens to you. Just don't cause me any trouble."

Yuri nodded, following him into the school and headed into the principal's office where the prinicipal and one of the teachers were waiting. Yuri was surprised to see the principal as he was overweight and bald, wearing a begie suit and a red bowtie. Then she turned her attention to the teacher standing next to him while Sojiro talked with the principal and signed some papers.

The teacher was a young woman with a tired looking face, she had unkempt dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt with white and red strips, a blue demin skirt, and white kitten heel shoes. Looking at the teacher and the principal, Yuri thought, 'First things first, how is the principal still alive? He looks like nothing more than a blob of flesh with a face, arms and legs. Also, why is the teacher so tired? Surely, it can't be because of her teaching classes.

"To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will be expelled immediately if you cause any problems." He said, looking at her with a hard stare. "Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side... You might have done a variety of things hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind."

Yuri kept quiet as she nodded in agreement, the principal looked at the woman standing next to him, "This is the teacher in charge of your class."

"I'm Sadayo Kawakami." She said, looking at the new student that was in the room with her. She handed her a card, "Here's your student ID. Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be there to protect you at all." She was quiet for a moment before looking at the principal.

"That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?" She asked.

"She is responible for all her actions." Principal Kobayakawa said, looking at her. Kawakami sighed and crossed her arms, looking upset.

"But really though, why me?" She asked. "There should've been better candidates."

"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening," Kobayakawa said, seemingly understanding.

Getting fed up with their talking, Sojiro asked, "If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to."

"Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on her." Kobayakawa warned, "Don't let her cause any trouble outside..."

"Well, I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation she's in." Sojiro said, rubbing his hair.

Kawakami sighed, saying as she looked at Yuri, "Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom."

As they walked through the hallways, Sojiro looked at her and sighed, "They're treating you like some kinda nuisance..."

Yuri looked down as Sojiro said, "I guess that's what it means to have a criminal record. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go."

"Sounds like you know that from experience, of course not having a criminal record." Yuri said, looking at him.

Sojiro said, rubbing his hair, "Well, not exactly. But anyway, if you get expelled now, I won't hesitant to kick you out. Got it?"

"I'll be sure to be careful." Yuri said, looking at him as she rubbed hair.

Sojiro gave a small unseen smile and sighed, "School never changes, huh? Come on, we're going home."

While they drove back to the district, Yuri read the rules and the car ride was as quiet as it was to the school. While they were waiting for the light to change, Sojiro groaned and Yuri looked at him.

"Traffic's not moving at all..." He grumbled. "You're taking the train starting tomorrow.

"I understand..." Yuri said, looking at him.

Sojiro cleared his throat and said, "So how was it? The school, I mean. Think you can manage?"

"Possibly, if I'm not isloated by everyone cause of my record." Yuri said, looking at him after some thought.

Sojiro kept quiet and said, "Now listen up. Don't even think of doing anything stupid. Still, you were expelled once already. To think you'd re-enroll at a different one. It's not like anyone will be sympathetic with you. If that's what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too... What a troublesome kid I've taken in."

"So, why did you agree to take me in?" Yuri said, looking at him and feeling guilty.

"I was asked to do it, and I just... happened to agree to it." Sojiro said, feeling on the spot with the question. "I've already been paid for it too, after all."

At that moment, the radio was stating the recent news story, "Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetables all across the-"

"Another accident?" Sojiro asked, a little surprised. "So that's why it's so crowded. There's been a lot of those lately."

So they managed to get to the cafe without incident and as soon as they entered the cafe, it was already nighttime. Sojiro sighed and looked disappointed, "Damn, to think there'd be that much traffic... What a waste of time. I wasn't able to open the cafe today... Whatever. Just head upstairs. There's something I need to give to you."

As they walked up the stairs, Sojiro looked at his phone for details of the accident. When they reached the attic, he looked surprised.

"Talk about a gruesome accident..." He said, looking at the article. "Eighty people were involved." He put his phone away then pulled a small book from his pocket, he said, "It's a diary. Make sure you write in it. You may be under probation, but there's no special limitations on what you can do in particular. Besides following the law, that is. However, I'm obligated to report on you, which is why I'm having you record your daily activities."

At that moment, his phone rang and he answered, talking to the phone on the other end. From what he sounded like, he was going to be meeting with someone. When he finished his call, he looked at Yuri and said, "Well, I'm off. I'll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Oh, but don't mess up my store. If anything goes missing, I'll hand you right over to the cops. You got school tomorrow... You better head off to bed, all right?"

After he left, Yuri grabbed the diary and sighed, thinking, 'I should do what I'm told for now... Sojiro is right. I have a early day tomorrow, so I better head to bed now.'

Before she could head to bed, Yuri could hear something ringing and knew it wasn't from her. Looking around, she found it was coming from the yellow rotatary phone in the cafe. She went downstairs and answered the phone, hearing the voice on the other side, "Yo, it's me."

"Who is it I may ask is calling me?" Yuri said, trying to be polite.

"I'm hurt, you forgot my voice already?" Sojiro said. "It's Sakura. So uh, I locked the shop, but I forgot to flip the sign to CLOSED. It's too much of a a hassle for me to go back, so you flip the sign for me."

"Okay, I understand." Yuri said.

"Well, I'm sure no one's gonna come, even if it says OPEN." Sojiro said, breathing in relief. "Thank goodness, I was able to reach you. Sorry, I haven't been able to ask you for your number yet. Anyway, I'm glad you answered the phone over in the shop. Ok then. I'm leaving you in charge of the door sign."

With a sigh, she hung up the phone and went outside, unlocking the door and flipping the sign over. Then she stepped back into the cafe, locking the door again. 'He could have done it himself.' She thought, walking back upstairs.

Once she had gotten changed, Yuri sat on the bed and looked at her phone, circulating her route to school, thinking, 'So I need to take the train to school. Yongen-Jaya, then Aoyama-Itchome... Transfer from there... Okay, so I have to go out to Shibuya then transfer there.' As she continued look on her phone, she saw more stories about the subway accident, 'More stories about that accident. Sounds like a lot of people got hurt. This will likely affect the timetables for tomorrow.'

When she went back to the main screen of her phone, Yuri saw the strange app again. 'There it is again.' She thought. 'I thought I deleted it last time.' She put it in the trash again and sighed, 'I should probably reboot my phone, just in case.'

She yawned and rolled over, falling asleep. The night passed without anything strange and when she woke up in the morning, she got ready for school. 'Okay, I have school here starting today.' She thought. 'Hopefully, I can get there without getting lost. I should get going since I don't want to be late on my first day.'

Walking downstairs, Yuri grabbed her school bag and stepped into the cafe, seeing Sojiro had prepared a plate of curry for her.

He smiled, "Morning. You are actually going to school? Here, I'll feed you. Just make sure you finish it before the customers start coming in."

Sitting at the counter, Yuri took a bite of the curry and smiled, "It's delicious." So she continued to eat the curry, then sipping the drink when she finished the curry. Sojiro smiled and took the dirty dishes, then he said, "It's time for you to go."

"Thank you for the meal." She said.

Sojiro smiled and nodded, "Good. Hurry over to school. You'll end up late if you get lost on the way."

Yuri nodded and headed for the door, Sojiro said, "Oh, flip the sign outside to OPEN for me."

"Alright, got it." Yuri said.

Sojiro nodded, "Don't forget to do it for me, all right? Now, you better hurry on out. You're gonna be late if you get lost, country girl."

Yuri sighed and stepped outside, changing the sign then walked out to Yongen-Jaya Station. She walked down the stairs and stepped onto the train, noting how many people who were crammed into the train car. She sighed, looking out the window, As soon as the train arrived at Shibuya Station, Yuri looked around and transfered to the Ginza Line.

After some time, the train arrived at Aoyama-Itchome. Yuri breathed and walked up the stairs, seeing it was raining. 'Oh, I forgot to bring a umbrella.' She thought and decided to duck under a awening and took some time to look at her direction. But she saw the strange red app again and sighed, wondering why it kept popping up on her phone. Suddenly someone joined her under the awening.

Though they wore the girls' uniform like her, they had altered it to their tastes, the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, under the blazer was a white varsity-like sweatsuit that covered most of her skirt and the hood over her head which had red and blue strips, Yuri noticed a 'S' symbol and a green four-leave clover on the hood, wearing red nylons and brown boots. Then the person lowered the hood who was revealed to be a beautiful young woman who had long wavy platinum blond hair in pigtails and bright blue eyes.

She looked around and sighed, before noticing Yuri and looked at her. She smiled at her, then looked back out to watch the rain fall. The area was quiet for a while til a white car drove up and the window rolled down to see a older man in a blue track suit and smiled at the blond haired girl, offering her a ride to school. The blond haired girl was hesitant but she walked over to the car and got in. Then the man looked at Yuri, offering the same thing, but she politely told him no. Before he rolled up the window, Yuri noticed the sadness in her eyes.

After the car drove off, someone new ran up, a young man with blond hair and brown eyes who had the male blazer open to reveal a yellow shirt with a star and the word 'ZOMG!', he muttered something a pervy teacher and Yuri looked confused, "Pervy teacher?" She was unaware that the app was open and had recorded her saying the phrase. Upon hearing her, the boy turned and looked at her.

"What do you want?" The boy asked. "You planning on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?"

"Kamoshida?" Yuri asked, confused.

Now the boy was confused, "In that car just now. It was Kamoshida. He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is - the king of a castle? Don't you agree?"

"King of a castle?" Yuri pondered.

"No, I mean..." The boy was embarrassed, but realized. "Wait. You don't know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You're from Shujin, right?"

"I'm a new transfer student." Yuri said, looking at him. "So you go to Shujin, too?"

"What?" He asked, confused and ignoring that she said she was a transfer. "No other high school's got a uniform like this. A second-year, huh? We're the same grade then. Never seen you before though. You a transfer student?"

"I just said that." Yuri said, slightly annoyed.

"Then no wonder you don't know him." The boy said, before looking at the rain. "This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late."

As he turned to lead her to the school, there was sudden pain in their heads and the boy groaned, wanting to go home but he walked on to the school. Yuri was unaware of the message on her phone or that the app was activated, putting her phone in her pocket as she followed the boy. For a moment, Yuri thought she felt something behind her then looked toward the school as the boy was confused.

In front of them wasn't the school but a massive castle, they were both confused. Yuri followed him cause he knew the way to the school and he was sure that he went the right way. The only way they decided to figure it out was by entering the castle. They entered into a grand foyer and looked around, not sure what to think.

Suddenly, a knight with a blue face-like mask walked up, bearing a sword and shield. The boy breathed and thought it was a very detailed costume. Yuri looked worried as she feared that it wasn't a costume and a second one appeared, she thought, 'What is this?' Soon they were surrounded by knights and knocked out.

"Hey..." A voice rang out to her. "Hey! Wake up!"

When Yuri opened her eyes, she found herself and her new companion in some kind of dungeon. She thought, 'In prison again...' "You all right?" The boy asked her. Yuri nodded. "How bout you?"

"Yeah, more or less." He said, rolling his arm.

While he looked around, Yuri held her head and wondered where this place was. She didn't doubt that the knights drugged them here and suddenly went pale at hearing screams of pain and torture. She ran to the bars of the prison with the boy, looking around for the source of the scream. Gasping for air, Yuri looked around the room, but couldn't find anything that could offer a way out.

The knights appeared, saying that their punishment had been decided, they were charged with unlawful entry and were sentenced to death. Yuri looked shocked as a familar voice spoke saying that no one was allowed to do what they wanted in his castle. The man she had seen before stepped, having glowing yellow eyes, wearing a red cape with hearts, brown loafers and nothing but a speedo.

'What's with that outfit?' Yuri thought.

"Is that you, Kamoshida?" The boy asked, very confused. Yuri didn't recall Kamoshida looking like that when she saw him.

Kamoshida also seemed to recongize him, "I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it's you, Sakamoto. Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson, huh?" Then he saw Yuri and said, "And you brought a friend this time... because you can't do anything for yourself."

"This ain't funny, you asshole!" Sakamoto shouted.

"Is that how you speak to a king?" Kamoshida said. "It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me - the king. The punishment for that is death. It's time for an execution! Take him out!"

The knights came into the cell, corncering Sakamoto. He tried to knock one down but they pushed him against the wall. Gasping, Yuri tried to grab the knight to stop, but a weaken Sakamoto just told her to run away.

With a smrik, Kamoshida taunted her, "Oh, running away, are we? What a heartless friend we are." Sakamoto told him that she wasn't a friend and wanted her to go, but Kamoshida said, "What's the matter? Too scared to run? Pathetic scum isn't worth my time. I'll focus on this one's execution."

Being held with a sword, Yuri watched as Kamoshida ruthlessly punched Sakamoto in the face til he fell to the ground and spat on him. Then Sakamoto was tossed aside, Kamoshida saying that he would have killed at that moment.

"Stop it!" Yuri shouted, gathering the courage to say something. "Have you gone insane?!"

Kamoshida turned to her, "Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am?" Getting up close to her, he said angrily, "That look in your eyes irritates me!" He kicked her to the wall and said, "Hold her there... After the peasant, it will be her turn to die!"

Trying to run to stop him, Yuri was held back to the wall by two of the knights and she suddenly heard a young voice as a blue butterfly flew by, "This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none... But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..."

"What's the matter?" A new voice asked her. "Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?"

Thinking back to that night, she groaned, "No... It wasn't." As Sakamoto was lifted into the air, Yuri struggled to break free, as the voice continued, "Vey well... I have heeded your resolve." Suddenly, she gasped for air, feeling a intense pain as the voice recited, "Vow to me. I am thou, thou are I... Thou are willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"

When Kamoshida gave the order to execute Sakamoto, Yuri shouted, "That is enough!" Wide-eyed, Kamoshida turned to her, "What was that? You desire to be killed that much? Fine." On his silent command, one of the knights knocked her glasses off her face and held her against the wall. Before Kamoshida could give the order to execute her, Yuri opened her eyes as a sudden wind appeared, knocking the knights away.

Finally regaining her bearings, Yuri felt her face which now had a black dragon-like shaped mask with a golden lining. Frightened and unsure what to do, Yuri grabbed the mask and painfully began to rip it off her mask, blood appearing on her face and screaming in pain. But once the mask was off, Yuri looked up at Kamoshida and smiled with her eyes narrowed and yellow still covered in blood, a blue flame surrounding her as the blood disappeared from her face and the flame covered her body before separating to form a tall winged red being with a black hat and horns, covered in chains.

Yuri had also changed into a new outfit, wearing a black ankle length tailcoat, stitched onto the back was a pair of dragon wings, under the coat was a dark teal blue button up shirt that had the first few buttons undone, black cargo pants, red gloves, and a pair of brown boots. Holding the chains of the creature, she let them go to send the knights flying, a smile still on her face. This sudden surge of power scared Kamoshida, causing him to run.

Sakamoto just was agape, looking in surprise at the girl in front of him and what he had seen.

* * *

And that's the chapter. -collaspes- I think I'll try a shorter chapter next time, maybe I don't know yet. And yes I missed some dialogue, never said I was writing a novel length version with all the dialogue in there. Also yeah, Yuri is a girl with a male Persona, who says she can't? Anyway, please R&R if you enjoyed. See you in the next chapter.


	3. Escape

Finally. I didn't mean to take so long, the fan on my laptop suddenly started to run at full speed and I took some time so I wouldn't wear it out til I got a new one and have been working hard at my job. But when I heard and saw about Persona 5 Royal, I just got pumped to write more for this story and I can't wait to play it and see how Kasumi plays so I can write about her and Yuri interact with each other. Thanks for all the follows and favorites.

Onto reviews

Mr nod - Thanks for the info. I'll use that when I introduce other OC Phantom Thieves later in the story.

powerrangersoflight - I'm really glad you enjoyed the prologue. I hope I can provide that for the other chapters in the story.

Disclaimer is that I don't own any of this. I only own Yuri and Persona 5 belongs to Atlus.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Escape

"I am the pillager of twilight - 'Arsene'! I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."

After taking a moment to look at herself in her new attire and looking at the new being that appeared, Yuri took a moment to think of the offer and gave her answer.

"Arsene, give me your power."

Arsene scoffed and said, "Very well."

Kamoshida who ran and was standing at the door to the cell and asked, "Who the hell are you...?! Guards!"

Suddenly the downed guards stood back up and Kamoshida shouted, "Start by killing that one!"

The guards suddenly exploded, their forms changing into small floating creatures with laterns and having a grinning pumpkin head. Kamoshida smiled, "You'll learn the true strength of my men!"

Suddenly, Yuri found herself in a fighting stance with the strange creatures and Arsene, being behind her, who told her, "Detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power... and unleash it!"

Closing her eyes and taking a breath, Yuri put her hand to her face, over her mask that appeared on her face, a blue flame burning at the tip. Suddenly, Arsene sent a black spell from underneath the floating creature, severely hurting it. In return, the creature attacked her back.

"Swing your blade!" Arsene shouted.

Following the command of her strange ally, Yuri shouted and ran forward, swinging her short sword and making the strange little creature explode into a black mist.

"This power of mine is yours!" Arsene told her. "Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!"

"Sounds like a plan." Yuri said, twirling the blade in her hand.

With that, she ran forward and slashed at the remaining creature that was left, destroying it in a single swing. Gasping for air after the fight, Yuri caught her breath and Sakamoto was just in shock about what he had seen, nearly completely speechless. Finally regaining her senses, Yuri looked at herself, feeling her mask.

'What is all this?' She thought, looking at herself. 'Why am I dressed liked this?'

"What was that just now...?" Sakamoto said, still shocked.

'That's what I want to know.' Yuri thought to herself before seeing Kamoshida walk up to her.

"You little...!" He shouted but Sakamoto ran and pushed him back to the ground.

"You like that, you son of a bitch?!" Sakamoto shouted, looking pleased with himself.

"Sakamoto, the key!" Yuri shouted at him.

Seeing the key ring on the ground, he asked, "You mean this?!"

Quickly, Sakamoto grabbed the key ring and they ran out of the cell. Right away, Sakamoto locked the cell door and breathed.

"OK, it's locked!" He said. However, they saw Kamoshida get up and looking angrier than he already was.

"Damn you!" He shouted.

"Hey!" Sakamoto said, looking at Yuri. "What was that just now? And... your clothes!"

Suddenly in the light of a blue flame, Yuri was back in her school uniform and both her and Sakamoto were shocked.

"Whoa, it went back to normal?!" He said, surprised.

Before Yuri could say anything on the matter, Kamoshida grabbed the bars and made both of them jump as he shook at the bars.

"You bastards!" He shouted.

"God, this's effin' nuts!" Sakamoto said, rubbing his hand to his head in confusion.

"Lets run, right now isn't the best time to talk about what happened!" Yuri said.

"Yeah, lets scram!" Sakamoto said, agreeing. "You lead the way!"

Yuri nodded, beginning to run from the cell and Sakamoto followed after tossing the key ring to keep Kamoshida from getting out. He groaned as he watched them from the cell, "Goddamn thieves! After them, don't let them escape!"

After getting a bit of a distance away, Yuri and Sakamoto took a moment to catch their breath. But Kamoshida shouted and glared at them, telling them they couldn't get away with what they did to him. However, Sakamoto wasn't having any of it and decided that they should get away. So they ran down a little ways but came across a broken bridge.

"Hmm." Yuri thought, putting her finger to her chin and tried to think.

"Think we can jump over it?" Sakamoto asked, looking at her.

"It's worth a shot," Yuri said, thinking. "I'm going to go first. But turn around when I do."

Sakamoto was confused til he remembered that she was wearing the female school uniform and turned around. Taking a few steps back, Yuri ran forward and jumped over the bridge. She turned and Sakamoto turned around, taking a jump over the bridge as well. Breathing, he gave a thumbs up and Yuri nodded, looking around. Down their right was a dead end, so their only escape was through the open door on their left.

She ran through the door and Sakamoto followed her to platforms in the water. She jumped across them, she was shocked, noting that she wasn't this agile before. While they were running, Yuri noted the hanging cages over the running river. When they reached the end of the hall, the door was closed but she noted a open and empty cell on her side. She entered the cell and looked around before a hole in the wall.

Kneeling down, she crawled through the hole while Sakamoto followed behind her. They came out the other end in another empty cell. Stepping out of the cell, she saw they were on the other side of the closed door and ran across a drawbridge, grateful there was a intact bridge to cross this time. Finally reaching a door, they hid behind some barrels as they heard some of the knights come in and look for them.

Sakamoto was really worried that the knights were looking for them and just wanted to get out of the castle. Yuri thought and ran through the door they were nearby. They ran up the spiral staircase and came upon a door. Sakamoto wondered if they were near the exit and Yuri opened the door.

"Nope, still in the dungeon." She said, and Sakamoto groaned.

Looking around, Yuri paled at seeing people in the hanging cages over the river. Sakamoto was just as shocker and worried if the person inside the cage was okay. She continued to run and tried to lead them out of the dungeon, passing other prison cells that had more prisoners and oddly volleyballs. However, they reached another dead end.

"Damn it." She whispered, nearly biting her nail.

Sakamoto groaned about how were they supposed to get out when they heard a voice, "Hey, you there. Blondie! Brunette! Look overe here!"

Looking around, Yuri and Sakamoto looked and saw a very unique looking creature. It was a anthromorphic and bipedal cat with a large head and black fur. He had white paws, a white tail tip, white fur inside its ears, and a white muzzle or where the muzzle would be. It had blue eyes and a yellow bandana around its neck while part of its face was covered by a black mask. Around its waist was a utility belt with two yellow buttons.

'What the...' Yuri thought, shocked at what she saw.

"What is this thing?!" Sakamoto said, more shocked then her.

Waving its paws, the creature asked, "You're not soldiers of this castle, right?! Get me out of here! Look, the key's right there!"

"We're trying to get the hell out of here!" Sakamoto angrily told the creature. "I mean, you obviously look an enemy too!"

"I'm locked up here, so how I can be your enemy?!" The creature said, shocked at the accusation. "Help me out!"

"A cat?" Yuri asked, looking at it. She thought, 'So cute...'

"I am NOT a cat!" The creature said. "Say that again and I'll make you regret it!"

Hearing the approaching footsteps of the knights, Sakamoto worried, "They're catchin' up already!"

Pulling his phone out, Sakamoto checked the signal and groaned, "Shit, there's still no service. Ain't there any way to contact someone outside?! How do the hell we get out?!"

Yuri thought and also checked her phone, not sure what to do. The creature looked at them and said, "Hey, you two. You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I'll take you don't want to get caught and executed, right?"

"Can you really help us?" Yuri asked.

"I never go back on my word!" The creature said, smiling.

"This thing sounds like it's all talk." Sakamoto said, not sure about what it was saying.

"If you guys think you can get out on your own, then be my guest!" The creature said, not looking impressed with Sakamoto.

"Whadda we do?" Sakamoto asked, looking at Yuri, then looked at the creature, "You're seriously not messin with us?!"

"If you don't hurry, they'll catch you!" The creature reminded them.

"F-fine." Sakamoto groaned.

Yuri said, "We have no choice."

She grabbed the key and put it in the keyhole, turning it and opening the cell door. The creature hopped out and gave a big breath, tasting the first breath of freedom.

It smiled and said, "Freedom tastes so great!"

Sakamoto ordered, "Now, where's the exit, you monster cat?!"

Yuri rolled her eyes and put her hand to her face, thinking to herself, 'Seriosuly, Sakamoto... Settle down.'

The creature angrily looked at Sakamoto, "Don't call me a cat! I am Morgana!"

'So that's what its name is.' Yuri thought.

"Shaddup and hurry it up!" Sakamoto shouted. "You wanna be locked up again?!"

"A-all right, sheesh." Morgana said, looking nervous. "Follow me and keep quiet!"

Sakamoto groaned and decided they just had to follow Morgana. Morgana led them to a nearby drawbridge, and examined the statue of Kamoshida next to it. Yuri and Sakamoto looked confused at what he was doing. It was Sakamoto who was the first one to ask what was going on.

"What're you doin'?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Morgana asked. "I'm lowering the bridge."

Then he turned to Yuri, saying, "You, Brunette. It seems like you pick up on things faster than Blondie over here. Try checking around the mouth of this mouth, ok?"

Yuri stepped up and felt around the mouth of the statue, noticing there were cracks along, as though it was a switch to something. She gripped the lower lip of the statue and lowered it, the drawbridge lowering and making a complete bridge for them to escape.

"How were we supposed to know to do that?!" Sakamoto shouted, shocked.

"Hmph, amateur." Morgana scoffed. "Come on, let's keep going!"

Running across the bridge, Sakamoto gasped and fell to the ground as he nearly ran into one of the knights. "A-ahh! Shit! Shit, it's them!"

In a flash of a blue flame, Yuri changed into the outfit she wore earlier and Morgana jumped over Sakamoto and scoffed, "Tch, you amateur!"

Then he turned to Yuri and said, "Hey, you! You can fight, right?! Let's go! Come! Zorro!"

Much like her, he summoned a creature from a blue flame, his creature was a overly mancho masked man in a black suit and cape, having yellow eyes and wielding a rapier.

Sakamoto was completely shocked, "Y-you got one of those things, too?!"

Crossing his arms, Morgana looked pretty confident and said, "Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!"

Yuri pulled out her short sword while Morgana wielded a oversized curved sword, while she recognized the pumpkin headed creature, but the other one looked like a pink skinned demon with a long tail, horns, and wings that was grinning.

Morgana groaned, "Damn Shadows... They've taken up intercept positions! It means they're holding nothing back and are serious to kill us! I'll back you up, so fight like your life depends on it! Let's go!"

Yuri ripped off her mask and summoned Arsene who used the same spell that it used earlier. Watching her attack, Morgana scoffed, "Hmph, I knew you were an amateur. This is how you fight!"

He summoned Zorro and cast a green colored wind spell, sending the pumpkin headed creature to the ground. He smiled, explaining, "Strike an enemy's weakness to knock them down! Use that opening to strike again! C'mon, let's hurry and get through this!"

In order to demonstrate it, he slashed at the pumpkin headed creature and destroyed it. Yuri ran forward and slashed at the other creature, destroying it as well. After the fight, Yuri felt stronger and felt as though she had gained a new ability to use. Morgana looked impressed with her and said, "Not bad. Your Persona's pretty powerful."

"Persona?" Yuri and Sakamoto asked at the both same time.

Sakamoto asked, "Y'mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?"

Morgana nodded, looking at him, "Yes. You saw Brunette here ripped off her mask when she summoned it, right? Well, everyone wears a mask deep down within their hearts. By removing that..."

But suddenly, Yuri changed back to her school outfit, Sakamoto was shocked, "She turned back to normal."

"Hm, it looks like you don't have full control of your powers yet." Morgana said, looking at her. "The transformation shouldn't normally dissolve like that. After all-"

"That's enough!" Sakamoto groaned. "This crap doesn't make any sense!"

"Can't you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie?!" Morgana shouted, groaning as well.

"Don't call me Blondie!" Sakamoto shouted. "My name's Ryuji..."

"Actually, there's no time for me to lecture you!" Morgana said. "You wanna escape here in one piece, right? Let's go! Oh, but before that... Take these. Use them carefully, ok?"

He handed Yuri some bottles of medicine and said, "Come on, we should hurry. It's not much further to the exit."

Before leading her and Ryuji to the exit, Morgana told Yuri that there was still a chance that they would have to fight again so she needed to keep a eye on her health. So he led them to another drawbridge, but Ryuji stopped them as he saw another prisoner, recognizing the track suit he was wearing and wanted to help but Morgana tried to tell that they couldn't do and the drawbridge lowered to reveal another knight coming at them.

Yuri changed into her other outfit, ready to fight with Morgana who had his curved sword out. She slashed at the little fairy-like creature that appeared while Morgana took out the other one. When they finished the fight, they ran to the entrance hall and ran to the other side of the hall.

Morgana caught his breath and said, "We're here."

"Finally!" Ryuji said, breathing in relief. "We're saved!"

Ryuji went to the door on the right side of the hall and tried to open the door, groaning, "It's not openin'!"

"Maybe cause that's not the door we need to open." Yuri said, crossing her arms.

Morgana nodded in agreement. But as usual, Ryuji didn't listen and looked at Morgana, "D'you trick us, you jerk!?"

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Morgana said. "Over here!"

He opened the door on the left side and led them into a storage room of some kind. Ryuji grumbled, "Where are we supposed to get out of here?! There aren't even any windows!"

"Ugh, amateur..." Morgana said. "This is the most basic of basics."

"A ventilation shaft?" Yuri asked.

Morgana was surprised and nodded, impressed with her smarts and said that they could go through that one at a time. So Ryuji climbed up and pulled off the metallic sheet, after he got it off, he asked about what Morgana would do. Morgana said he had something he needed to go. So Ryuji nodded, climbing to the shaft and crawling through it to get out. Before she left, Yuri knelt down to Morgana.

"Thanks for what you've done to help so far." She said. "By the way, my name's Yuri Saito. I hope we'll meet again. And be careful not to get caught again."

She softly and gently rubbed Morgana's head, causing him to purr and meow with a blush. But he shook and smiled, watching her as she climbed up to the shaft and crawled through it.

"Those two seem useful..." Morgana pondered to himself. "Especially that brunette, Yuri, if my judgement's right..."

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter. I was shocked like Ryuji at the first sight of the dungeon, though this was the start of Ryuji proving how much of a idiot he was and how often he would fight with Morgana. Oh well, lets see how Yuri takes to their constant fight. Please, R&R if you enjoyed the chapter and see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
